There is an information network system in which an information providing server installed in an information providing company is connected with an information terminal installed for an information requesting user who receives information through a network (see Patent Document 1). The information providing server has information storing means for storing information from an information providing user who provides the information to the information providing server or information from the information requesting user and information transmitting means for transmitting information. The information terminal has a display section that displays information provided from the information providing server and information receiving means for receiving information from the information providing server. In the system, when contents of information held in the information providing server are updated or new information is transmitted to the information providing server from the information providing user, contents of such information is displayed at a predetermined position in the display section of the information terminal. According to this system, updated information or new information can be confirmed by just seeing the display section of the terminal without operating the information terminal by the information requesting user.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-134954